Butterfly Rooster
by mc.hearts.ak
Summary: sasukechoji, yes you read it right, SASUKECHOJI! bwuahahaha, a total crack fic though, its pretty funny...Sasuke has been saying 'Squishy' wonder what he means...


**Disclaimer- I um...hummy? Oh right yeah I DO NOT OWN NARTUO. (the anime manga whatever if affiliated with it. nn;)**

Squishy

---------------------------------------------------------- 

"Squishy."

Naruto looked up from the ground to stare at Sasuke. They had been sitting around for a little while after Kakashi and Sakura left to do whatever it is pink-haired girls, and creepy adult people do. Their training was nothing different from the days before just that they had Shikamaru and his posse join with them for a little bit, (until Ino and Sakura got too into it so then everyone just decided to call it quits.)

"What?"

Sasuke looked away from the non-existent thing he was glaring bullets at to look down at Naruto, "What stupid?"

Naruto puffed up, "What did you just say butt-face?"

"I said, 'What stupid.' " Sasuke said shifting weight from one foot to the other.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "No you jerk, I meant what you said before that!"

"I didn't say anything before that. You're starting to hear things." Sasuke said looking away.

Naruto gave another glare and looked away muttering under his breath something about 'stupid chicken heads, who think their so school, rant rant. rant...'

Sasuke sighed, he forgot why agreed to wait with Naruto for Neji. Spending the day to train with him was annoying enough without having to hear him pull out stupid questions. He gave another exasperated sigh and looked away to stare daggers into an invisible things brain.

"S-q-u-i-s-h-y." Sasuke spelled out softly.

"What?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, what did he have freakin' dog ears or something? Crap.

"Your head."

"My wha-? Oh hey! Jerk-off!" Naruto with frustration, and stood up to give Sasuke a steady glare and then turn away to sigh, "Where's Nejiiii..." Naruto whined. "This poopy-head is pissing me off..."

"I can hear you, you know that right? And if I'm pissing you off so much then why did you ask me to wait with you, moron?"

Naruto spun around on his heel and gave Sasuke a dirty look, "Silence! Naruto's ways shall not be questioned! And the only reason I asked you to wait with me is because you were the only one around!"

Sasuke sweat dropped, "You know you sort of just contradicted yourself."

"What?"

Sasuke gave a disgusted look, "Never mind Naruto."

"Hmph...YAY NEJI!" Naruto yelled and jumped up and ran to glomp Neji.

The pale-eyed boy smiled and patted Naruto on the head and looked to Sasuke and gave a stiff nod of greeting and looked at Naruto, "Ready to go?"

"UM!" Naruto said nodding his head with confirmation. He turned around and yelled to Sasuke, "See ya later rooster!"

Sasuke ignored Naruto's goodbye and just watched them leave, all lovey-dovey and such and gave a loud sigh.

"Squishy, damnitt." He said turning around and heading home.

**umalineissupposedtobeherebutitsnotatthemomentsoyoucanwaitysuchsasukesasukeytachitachiwillruletheschoolbusesoftheworld**

Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha to get to his plane-Jane home. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked with his eyes averted downward. He was still muttering 'squishy' now and then as he walked. He continued walking until he ran into something...something...

_Squishy._

"Huh?" Sasuke asked and looked up to see that he had ran into Choji, who also seemed to be pre-occupied with something other than which way he was going.

"Mmph!" Choji choked out. He had been eating gummy worms and when Sasuke ran into him, the one he was chewing got stuck in his throat.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized who it was he ran into, "Squishy..." he said quietly as he watched Choji cough on his gummy worm until it was in his mouth, only for him to swallow it correctly again.

"What?" Choji asked regaining his breath.

Sasuke snapped out of his mini-daze, "Oh, um, nothing. Uh, what are you up to?"

Choji blinked and gave Sasuke a funny look, was he...was he nervous? Wtf...?

"Um, I'm not up to anything dude, just uh, walking and eating. Kind of what I always uh, do..." Choji looked down getting a little nervous. Sasuke was a scary guy...

"Really? Well, then why don't you come over to my place Squish-er, Choji. We can hang-out or something since we're both free." Sasuke said giving a smile.

O.O Choji gave Sasuke a bewildered stare, what the hell was going on? Choji paused for a moment and waited for 4 crazy high school kids to jump out with a camera and laugh, 'haha! you've been scammed by the Sasuke Clone Peeps! Time to shave you bald and make you run around naked to scar many a children for their life!'

Much to Choji's surprise, after a few minutes, none such a thing happened.

"Choji?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

Ew...smirk...

"Um...o-ok..." Choji said still weary of the psycho high school kids who had nothing to do with their free time but torture Choji.

"Great!" Sasuke said dragging Choji all the way to the domain of Sasuke the Rooster.

**yeahheregoesanotherlinepeopleandyeahsoumyesyesyeysicalledheronthephoneandshetouchedherself**

"Make yourself at home. I'll get the movie and the snacks!" Sasuke said winking at Choji as he sat down on Sasuke's couch and looking around very_, very_, nervous.

Creepy...

"Here's the snacks!" Sasuke said setting down a bunch of 25 cent brownies, Zebra Cakes, Nutty Buddies, candy bars, pickles...

Choji blinked and stared at all the food, his nervousness instantly gone with his one true love in front of him. "Cooool..."

Sasuke smiled, "Squishy..." he said quietly and put in the movie he chose.

Choji started to eat some of the brownies and then looked at Sasuke as he sat down next to him, "Oh did you want some?"

Sasuke smiled, "No, no, they're all for you..."

Smiling...Sasuke...

"Awesome." Choji said munching on his food and watching the movie.

And of course, it would be a scary movie. Which one? Hmm, well think of the scariest movie _you_ ever saw and that's what they were watching.

Choji stopped eating for a moment as his eyes widened at the screen, "Eh..." he said getting seriously freaked out.

Sasuke gave an evil smirk, and did that yawn, stretch, 'oh how did my hand get there?' over the shoulder technique, and continued to watch the movie to which he was immune too. Just cuz he's Sasuke the rooster.

Choji took a bite of a pickle and noticed there was something on his shoulder, he looked to his left and saw Sasuke's pale hand and let out a horrid scream, foamed at the mouth, and fainted.

Sasuke looked at Choji's limp body and grinned, needless to say, Choji has never been the same since.

**D: -grins- I am happy...well review please!**


End file.
